


High Hopes

by nayaswifee



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayaswifee/pseuds/nayaswifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Santana Lopez and I'm an addict." AU. Canon up until 4x22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Hopes

**A/N I've had this story stuck in my head for a while now.**   
**WARNING: This will contain high drug use.**

* * *

 

  
_"Hello, my name is Santana Lopez and I'm an addict."_

That's me. Yes, my name is Santana Lopez and I'm an addict who found herself in rehab at the young age of twenty-one. I said this as I stood in front of eight other people who were also addicts just like me. 

It's amazing when you look at your life and where you are in it because you never expect to be where you are. Everything you think you know never turns out to be what you expect. Here I am, twenty-one years old, and in rehab. I have no one else to blame but myself really.  
I've never been one to express how I was feeling. In fact, I hated talking about feelings and being here, that's all we ever do. It's quite an exhausting thing to do day in and day out. Perhaps that's my problem. I'd rather not talk about anything and just cover it up with some sarcasm or by snorting something up my nose. Whatever the case, both lifestyles are extremely exhausting.

Life is a series of choices and the choices that we make are supposed to mold us into the person that we are. We're taught from an early age that if you make good choices, good things will happen. However, if we make poor choices, nothing good with come to you. What they don't tell you is that even if you change and begin to make better choices, those bad choices that you once made will come back and haunt you forever. Like some karma shit or something.

Of course I was there when the health teacher told us all about the dangers of drug use. I solemly swore to myself that I would never get caught up in the drug scene. I was told myself I was too good to use drugs. Hell, I was from Lima, Ohio where drug use is scarce. People didn't use drugs where I'm from and if they did, everyone knew about it. They were like the black sheep of the town where if they were walking down the street, all they'd hear were whispers about them. It's funny because now they all whisper about me.  
I can tell you what drugs will make you feel like. I can tell you which drugs will make you feel the most euphoric and which will just make you feel like jumping off a bridge. I can tell you all about the drugs I've done. I can tell you what doing drugs can do to your body. I can tell you about how much I wanted to rid myself of drugs forever and just live a mediocre life but that would be a lie. As for the rest, I'm sure you don't want to know any of that.

You want to know my story? What led me, a straight A student with a bright future, here locked away behind these doors? How someone like me became so addicted to drugs that she almost lost her life? How I managed to devastate ever single person who ever gave a damn about me?

It's not too surprising, really. It began just like every other story you've ever read before. It started like every damn cliche you've ever heard.

It started with a girl.

**A/N Thoughts?**


End file.
